


Destiel : The Nephilim

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An angel named Destiel, F/M, M/M, Nephilim, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the offspring of Dean and Castiel needs help to stop a future apocalypse so goes back in time to his fathers.<br/>Destiel aka Henry Robert Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel : The Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head whilst cooking! Since no Supernatural this week, might as well dish it out!  
> Set after mark of Cain before Demon! Dean  
> Possibly 3 chapters!!

* * *

  _how I imagine Destiel to look like_

__

 

**Year** **2033**

It was chaos. Fighting everywhere. He could he the screams of all his uncles and aunts. Wings burnt into the ground, never to be washed away. A reminder to all that an angel died there. As war waged in Heaven, Destiel tried to make peace, but to no avail. It was 2009 all over again. The angels and demons working together to start the Apocalypse, only this time using Cain instead of Lilith. 

Destiel walked through Heaven, wiping stray tears at the loss of his fellow soldiers. The ones who still believed in his fathers. For everything they sacrificed, all the people they lost to make sure the End of Times never came to pass. Now, there fight was being destroyed.

Destiel lead an army when he found out about Heaven's plans to release Lucifer. He couldn't stand by and let it happen. His fathers and uncle stopped it long ago, it was his turn. So they fought. Civil War in Heaven. Not the first time. Many angels whispered about 'Castiel's son being just like him' and creating death. But they didn't know, what it was like to be human. To have feeling and emotions, to feel pain. They didn't understand humans or Earth. 

It was his job to stop it. It was in his blood. He had to carry the legacy. The only problem was, he was loosing. Not many angels wanted to follow him because he was half human. He has a plan, one that could wipe him from exsistance but what's his life compared to the world. Destiel wanted to see his family one more time before he did this,for he may never see them again.

He flew to their Heaven, an old bar- The Roadhouse.

''Hey, Dad and Papa.'' he greeted. Dean and Castiel looked up from their table. The both exchanged a look of confusion and suspicion.

''Uh, Henry? What's wrong?'' His Dad asked. His human name is Henry Robert Winchester but in Heaven he is called Destiel.

'' It's, um, it's getting bad out there. I lost so many soldiers today. It horrible to see them go, you never getting the sound of grace burning out of your head. The point is, I'm loosing. Lucifer is going to rise if I don't do something!'' He shouted. Dean and Castiel both walk over rubbing their son's back.

''You don't need to do this. You can stay here with us. You're so young, you shouldn't have to carry this burden.'' His Papa said softly.

 '' But you see, I  _have_ too. I'm the only one who can. I have a plan.'' Dean and Cas traded looks. They both knew the couldn't stop their son, stubborn as hell. He felt that same sense of duty that they had in their time on Earth.

''Just, please, don't die. And tell me your plan first?''. Destiel sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell. All he could do was pull them both in for tight hugs.

''I'll be safe, don't worry.''- _lies._ He looks at his family one last time, shyly waving, this is it. 

He flies.

****

** Year 2014 **

Dean is in the motel room cleaning guns when he hears it. It's a sound he hasn't heard in a really long time. Not since the fall. He's immediately on guard. The only person who used to do that is Cas and Cas is well, wingless. His gun is pointed at the presumably angel. The  man angel thing smiles and raises his arms. 

''Who the hell are you?!'' Dean demands. Cas and Sam come barging in from hearing the yell. The stop in their tracks when they see the extra person.

'' I'm Destiel, or well you like too call me Henry.'' Destiel or Henry said way too smug for his liking. Sam looks confused- the moose. And Cas is standing wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. Dean makes a note of that, Cas is freaking terrified of this guy, which makes Dean want to kill the bastard even more.  

''What the hell do you mean by that? i don't even know you!'' Dean bite out. Henry smirked- _smirked_   ,the punk. His vessel looks like what ,18? 

''Not yet.'' Castiel and Henry said at the same time. Dean flinched at that. Aw shit, time travel, lovely. Henry smiled at Cas with what looks like love. Dean growled quietly. Nobody should look at his Cas like that, except him. Cas doesn't exactly know that Dean has made this claim, but he has. Cas' mouth quirks into an almost smile. 

''I'm so lost.'' Sam finally speaks. Destiel sighs and rubs a hand through his hair. A dark blonde colour, very similar to his own. Destiel plops down on the bed.

''Papa you explain, i just traveled through time trying to stop Armageddon, I'm ''wrecked''.'' Destiel air-quoted. Like real life air-quoted, a very Cas thing to do. And Papa- _Papa._ What the Hell? 

''Armageddon? Like Apocalypse? As in Lucifer and Micheal?'' Sam screeches. He better be careful, his hair might start graying. Destiel just mhmhs. 

''Papa?!'' Dean cries? Is the only one not in the know? Cas sighs,

''Dean, Sam , i think we all just need to remain calm. I will explain-''

''Calm? CALM? I am calm?!'' Dean shouts, he's pacing now.

''Dad if you don't shut the hell up and let Papa explain, I might actually smite you.''. Dean is stunned into silence. No one's ever called him Dad before. This is too much. He stares at Cas, who looks hesitant to explain.

''Well Cas?'' He questions eyebrows shooting off his head.

 ''Destiel or Henry is, well, he's our son.'' 

What. The. Fuck. Dean can't speak. First of all _How?_ Second _Why?_ Third _When?_  Actually he needs a drink first. Sam, the godsend , ask these questions. 

''But, you and Dean, you're both dudes.'' Sam looks like his brain is shutting down. 

''I'm guessing it wasn't a pregnancy, nor adoption if that's what you're thinking. My grace and his soul must have bonded together and created life.'' As Cas explains, Dean can see his cheeks turn pink and his voice grow softer.

''So, Destiel, Is our son? I'm gonna need a minute.'' Dean grumbles sitting on the edge of the bed currently occupied. He glances down at his son. Wow. He never thought he'd say that. It feels, nice actually. Of course he had Ben, who he loves, but Ben didn't call him Dad.

''So, I'm an uncle to an ancient hybrid being? Cool.'' Sam beamed.  

 ''I'm glad to see you're A-Ok with this Sam, but I on the other hand, am freaking out! Not only am I gonna have a kid, but he's half angel and it's with ,my bestfriend!'' Dean bellows. Sam sends him mega bitchface. 

''Oh my grandpa, I must have came before Dad pulled his head out of his ass and told Cas he loves him.'' Henry muttered into the pillow. Dean's face lit up like a volcano. His eyes got glued to the ground. Sam the little shit, giggles. 

''Ah HA! I knew it! Becky and Charlie owe me! I'm so happy for you Dean! Think about it! When you went back to dad, you told him to buy the Impala, so maybe this is the same thing. Destiel is your push to make the future!'' Sam rushed out grinning. Cas was beet red, searching for the nearest exit. Dean caught his baby blues and gave a shy smile, not denying their son's claims. _It's time to man up Winchester._

Cas' eyes looked up full of hope.

''Dean? Why don't we talk outside? We can let Sam here bond with his nephew.'' He suggested quietly. Dean nodded and stood to leave brushing past Cas and gently tugging him behind.

_Well, here goes nothing._


End file.
